Romeo Romeo where art thou Romeo
by netball007
Summary: Sara and Grissom have a four year old son what happens when he goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI or any of its characters they belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.

"Oh no intruders, not in my house." Said Romeo Grissom as he ran to the door waving his sword around to prevent any of the Las Vegas CSI's in.

Sara arrived at the door wearing her favourite jeans and a red v-neck top, looking at her it was hard to believe that only two months earlier she had given birth to Grissom and Sara's second child a little girl named Laura Rose.

Smiling down at her son who was still waving his sword around crouching down to her sons level she said "Why don't you go and show Uncle Warwick and Uncle Nick the cool sword that daddy brought you." Romeo's little eyes widened and he nodded his head then grabbing both Nick and Warwick's hands and lead them down to his bedroom.

Sara led the every one else into the lounage. They had only just sat down after paying a quick visit to Rose who was fast asleep in her bassenet when Nick, Warwick and Romeo all raced past them with Romeos new football out into the yard.

Looking outside and watching Gil go and join the game she couldn't help but think of what a great father he was to both of their kids. But then she loved every thing about Grissom lokking around at her friends she couldn't help but think she was the luckiest women alive.

Sara Grissom's life was perfect. Or was it?


	2. wheres romeo

Disclaimer I do not own CSI or the characters they are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckiheimer

A/N Sorry it took so long but here is the second chapter I'll have chapter three sometime this week.

It was the day after the team had come over for dinner after finishing one of the hardest cases any of them had ever dealt with. The suicide turned murder of a sixteen year old who owed some money to some rich and powerful people but had taken to long to pay up.

Slowly turning over in bed Sara layed there with her eye's closed enjoying the warmth of the early morning sun. It would be half an hour till Rose would wake up for her next feed.

Slowly Sara opened her eyes just enough to see. Looking at the bed side clock her eyes shot open. Throwing off the blankets Sara jumped out of bed and raced to Romeo's room. Something was wrong very wrong and Sara could feel it.

Romeo Grissom who usually decided that the house needed to be woken up at six o'clock every morning hail, rain or shine, and that his face was the first one his parents needed to see, hadn't made a sound and it was already six forty five.

Sara threw open the door to her four year olds room his toys all over the floor despite Sara tidying them up and telling Romeo to put them away. Sara's eyes darted around her son's room fear starting to course through her body as Romeo was no where to be found.

What Sara did find was baby blue envelope addressed to _MR & MRS Grissom _laying on top of Romeo's pillow Shakily Sara moved over to Romeo's bed and sat down not able to trust her legs to hold her up anymore. She carefully took the note out of the evvelope and read it over and over not wanting any of this to be real.

To Mr Gil and Mrs Sara Grissom We have your precious Romeo And if you don't do as we say Then we will stop his little heart. Show this note to anyone and we 

_Kill him be warned we are_

_Watching you both always watching._


	3. Telling Grissom

**Disclaimer I do not own CSI or the characters they are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckiheimer**

Grissom sat in his office doing paperwork, the graveyard shift had been given the day off. Grissom was using the day to get the paper work that seemed as high as Mount Everest under control.

He was about a quarter of the way through when the desk phone started to chirp. "Grissom." He said into the phone as he continued to sort out the mountain of paper and wondering why he even needed to do paper work.

"Gil it's Sara…" 

"Sara whats wrong honey?" Grissom asked sitting up straight and tossing down the piece of paper that he had been studying as he heard the fear in his wifes voice.

_It's…it's…Ro…Romeo." _Sara said chocking back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes at any moment.

"Sara where are you? What happened?

_They've taken him Gil I don't know who or where but… please, please come home. I'm scared what if they come after Laura Rose?" _Sara said letting out a sob.

Grabbing his coat and assuring Sara that he would be straight home he ran through the lab and out to the car. Something was wrong Sara was the toughest woman he knew and she never broke down like that.

Grissoms thoughts went back to something Sara said on the phone to him _ 'They've taken him'_ what did she mean taken him?


	4. where's my mommy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF CBS.

Somewhere in Las Vegas

'Wheres my mommy?, I want my mommy.' The tiny voice of Romeo cried, he was absolutely terrifed and confussed. He was lonely and wanted his mommy why hadn't she come and got him yet.

A door somewhere to Romeo's left opened a man with what Romeo thought were evil looking eye's walked in the man had black hair and he hel a small black taser in his right hand.

The big man laughed when he saw poor little Romeo trying to hide from him in the corner of the room, with a petrified look on his face.

'Where's my mommy and daddy?' Romeo asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry little Romeo, you're safe as long as your parents do as we say."

He walked over to Romeo and picked the four year old by the throatand tied him to a chair and then turned on a video recorder before using the taser, on the four year old.

When the man left Romeo started crying out for Sara which caused the man to come back and taser Romeo until he feel unconscious.

A/N: Well heres chapter four I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews. Chapter five will be up later this week I promise.


	5. emergency meeting part1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF CBS.

When Gil arrived home he found Sara in their daughters room cradling their daughter, he noticed that Sara's eyes were red and puffy.

Looking up as Grissom entered the room she gave him a weak smile (that portrayed nothing of what she was really feeling), as she slowly got stood up and put Laura Rose back into her bassinet.

When she got to Gil she layed her head on his chest as Grissom pulled his wife into a hug. Feeling safe in her husbands arms Sara started to cry tears streaming down her face, Grissom pulled her closer. They stayed like this for five minutes.

"Sara babe what's wrong?" Grissom asked slowly pulling away.

"Th…this." Sara choked, handing Grissom the note that she had found on Romeo's pillow that morning.

Watching Grissom as he read the note Sara watched as the look on his face changed from that of concern to one she vhad seen many times at work determination.

Putting down the note Grissom pulled Sara into a hug as he whipped out his cellphone and hit the speed dial, after three rings Cathrine Willows answered.

"Cath it's Gil… listen and don't interrupt. Sara and I are coming over with Laura and I need you to get the rest of the team to your place NOW!!"

"But Gil why my place can't we meet at the lab?"

"NO!! it has to be your place ok?"

"Yeah sure… I don't think I have a choice." A very confused Cathrine sighed.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Alright Gil… so you want to tell us why we **had **to meet here and not at the lab." Cathrine asked the question that had been on everyones mind. Sara sat on the window seat watching the traffic Laura was fast asleep on the sofa and the rest of the team was around the table.

"Because of this," Grissom said showing them the note that Sara had found.

"I my god." Cathrine exclaimed after reading the note her face had turned a ghostly white.

"The poor boy, Sara I don't know what to say." Cathrine said getting up and hugging Sara this was followed by the rest of the team.

"Gil what are we going to do?" Cathrine asked turning to face her boss.


	6. Emergency meeting part two

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF CBS.

Grissom was just about to answer Cathrine when Laura Rose decided to remind everyone that she was still in the room.

Slowly getting up from her seat by the window Sara comforted the infant until she feel back to sleep, looking at the peaceful look on her daughters face Sara started to cry.

Seeing Sara breakdown Nick took Laura and placed her back on the sofa, while Grissom sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright… we're going to get him back hon. I promise, we'll find." Grissom said as Sara continued to sob. Grissom's heart was breaking he hated seeing Sara like this, when he found the people who had taken his son and made his wife's hearty break he was going to make them regret the day they were born.

"Grissom" Sara said a slight quiver in her voice." "We need to get Laura Rose somewhere safe in case they come to take her."

"Sara are you sure you want to do that? It'll mean you can't see her until we get Romeo back." Warwick commented.

"I've already lost my son I'm not going to loose my daughter as well, so yeah I'm sure." Sara replied determination flashing through her eyes.

"Alright, we will get Laura some where safe but it has got to be with one of us as I don't want to risk putting her in a safe house in case we are being watched." Grissom said he knew it was no use arguing with Sara her mind was made up.

TWO HOURS LATER

The team was still discussing who would have Laura Rose until they had found Romeo, when the silhouetted figure of Lindsey Willows arrived in the doorway.

" Hey mom why don't we look after Laura? I mean I'm on holiday so I can watch her whilst you are at work, and then you can watch her whilst you are at home." Lindsey said walking over to where Laura was just starting to stir.

Cathrine looked up at her teenage daughter with a look of shock on her face. Had she heard right her daughter never did anything to help out her mother unless it was going to benefit her. Yet here was Lindsey offering up her holidays to look after the daughter of her moms boss and teammate.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lindsey? It will mean you won't be allowed to take her out of this house, and your friends will definitely not be allowed to meet her." Cathrine said turning to face the teenager who was gently rocking Laura Rose back and forth.

"I understand that mom, but I love little Laura and Romeo and I can't just sit around and let someone hurt both of them that just cruel and…"

"Alright, alright." Cathrine said holding up her hands to make Lindsey stop her ranting.

"Gil, Sara what do you guys say?" Cathrine asked looking over at the two lovebirds curled up together on the coach.

"Yeah she can stay here, that way I know she's safe and…and you two wont let let anything happen to her." Sara said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sara on this one." Grissom said planting a kiss on Sara's brown hair.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Everything was sorted and Gil and Sara were leaving after saying good bye to their youngest child. For how long? Only time would tell. Placing a blanket over Laura's carseat so that if any one was watching the house they wouldn't be be able to tell that there was no baby in the carseat or would they?


	7. fight night

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF CBS.

Grissom woke to find Sara's side of the bed had gone cold. He started to worry, then he heard a crashing noise come from his sons room.

Grabbing his standard issue firearm Grissom slowly and quietly walked down the hallway to Romeo's room. All the time wondering where his wife his beautiful wife was. Reaching the four-year-olds bedroom door his mind had gone back to the fight that he had, had with Sara earlier that night.

FLASHBACK 

"Sara, babe you need to eat something." Gil pleaded with his wife for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I 'm not Hungary, so stop trying to make me eat. You don't have a clue as to what I'm going through." Sara said.

"And what exactly are y6ou implying, of course I know what you are going through they are my kids as well. So don't give me your crap Mrs Grissom, and we are not going anywhere until you have eaten something do I make myself clear? Grissom could feel his anger rising, but he pushed he back down when he saw the hurt and hatred in Sara's eyes as she left the table.

'What have I done?' Grissom thought to himself.

Sara refused to speak to him for the rest of the evening.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Grissom sighed as he reached for the door handle to Romeo's room he hadn't meant what he had said to Sara he was… he was well scared. Scared of losing Sara, scared of losing their two children. In truth he couldn't picture his life without them.

Slowly Gil pushed open the door and looked inside there on Romeo's bed lay Sara facing the wall as she tried to choke back the tears that had been flowing non-stop.

Grissom could hear her mumbling but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"Hey" he said softly from the doorway, not daring to enter the room in case she was still made at him. He didn't want anymore friction between them. Sara was already scared, worried and upset; he didn't really want to add another emotion to the mix.

Slowly Sara turned over to face her husband, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What the hell do you want? Sara asked, she was in no mood to see Grissom at the moment she was quite pissed off at him.

'What the… who the hell does he think he is.' Sara thought to herself as she left the table.

Walking into the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face to help wash away the tear tracks that travelled down her cheeks.

'I can't believe him who the hell does he think he is? Telling me what I need to do, he isn't my father and I am quite capable of looking after my self I don't need to be babysat.' Sara mumbled to her self as she paced in the lounge trying to get the past twenty-four hours out of her mind.

Glancing at the bedside clo0ck Sara sighed, and rolled over. She was missing her kids and it felt like someone was ripping her heart out.

Why did this have to happen to her when everything was going so well? Looking at the seedping form next to her, she sighed 'How can he sleep isn't he even worried about finding his son?' Sara asked herself she hadn't spoken to Gil all night quite frankly she was still pissefd at him.

It had been an hour and a half scine Gil had come up to bed and Sara had pretended to be asleep as to avoid him. She felt a shiver down hetr spine when Grissom kissed her on the lips.

Sara couldn't sleep if she slept nightmares about her kids been violated, beaten until they were purple or worse killed would play through her mindand that was something she didn't want to have to face.

Slowly getting out of bed, as not to wake Grissom Sara walked down the hallway looking into laura's room. Not daring to go in as when they had gotten back from Cathrine's place they had placed Laura's bed in their room for saftey.

Slowly she opened the door to Romeo's room looking around his room Sara's heart began to ache for her son. Why had someone taken him Why? Grabbing her son's favourite toy a stuffed dog named Rory. Sara sat on her sons bed a clutched the dog tightly to her chest.

SEVEN-THIRTY AM

Sara layed curled up on her son's bed tears cascading down her face.

"Romeo, Romeo." Sara whimpered throwing Rory and causing the stack of books on the chair to fall on the ground with an almighty crash. But Sara didn't her the books fall to the ground in fact she didn't her anything until five minutes later.

"Hey" Grissom said softly from the doorway.

'Oh great don't tell me he's come to give me another lecture' Sara thought as she slowly turned to face her husband.

"What the hell do you want?"Sara asked still clearly pissed.


	8. A PACKAGE PART 2

CHAPTER 8 A PACKAGE PART 2 

"I… I thought I heard something crash." Grissom said not coming into the room in case he pissed Sara off further.

"Yeah well I threw Rory and knocked the books off the chair. That's all it was nothing." Sara replied failing to meet Grissom's eyes.

"Hey Sara babe can we have a truce please?" Grissom begged. Wishing that she would forgive him he really hated seeing her like this but knew she wasn't just going to forgive him. Sara was a very independent woman one of the major things that had drawn him to him from the start.

"Why on heaven or earth would I want to have a truce after what you said." Sara retorted.

"Baby I never meant what I said it's just that I was… well I was scared…" Grissom said he in soft voice as not to piss his wife off even more.

" **WHAT!** you scared I thought the only that ever scared the illusive doctor Gilbert Gtrissom wasb someone harmming his precious bugs." Sara replied her voice full of hurt and angish.

"Sara honey please, please don't be like this. I love you I have always loved you from the time I meet you I knew you were special and I don't know how I could live without you, you are my whole life. I promised on our wedding day to love, honour and respect you and I meant it. When I first layed my eye's on you at the Bugs in sciences seminar at Havard I knew you were going to go far and when you came to Las Vagas to start here the fellings I had for you kept on growing stronger, but I felt that if I told you how I felt you would leave and I didn't want to get hurt. It took until you told me how your mum had killed your dad and thewn later killed herself for me to reliase that you had been hurting for years. Telling you how I felt and now living the rest of my life with you has been the best thing to ever happen. I don't want to loose you or the kids I don't know how I would survive without any of you, you guy's are my whole world." Grissom said slowly stepping into the and going over to Romeo's bed where Sara sat and allowed Grissom to sit but she still wouldn't let him touch her.

Gil I… I don't know what to say. I want to forgive you I really do but what you siad really hurt and what made your words sting even more is the fact that well you have been the only person I have ever really trusted my parents didn't really care they thought that I was to smart for my own good." Sara said tears starting to cascade down her cheeks this tome she didn't resist Grissom wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hush sweetheart it's alright your parents were wrong not to see the potential you really had and for not seeing the person you really are." Grissom said comforting his wife whose sob's had slowed down. Movinhg very carefully Sara slid onto Grissoms lap and rested her head against his chest.

Making sure her breathing was in check Sara slowly bagan to talk in s soft whisper "Hey Gil I'm sorry I got mad at you I don't want to loose you either, and yeah we can have a truce." Sara said as Grissom planted a kiss on her brown hair. Tilting her head back she gave him the best puppy dog eyed expression she could muster. Looking into her eyes he gave a little chuckle and bent down and gave her a peck on the lips. Reaching up and grabbing Grissom's chcks she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Grissom pulled out of the kiss when a loud knock on the front door broke through the silence.

Sara cursed under her breathe as she looked at the time." Who the fuckin hell would be knocking at the front door at this hour?" Sara asked.

" I don't know, why don't you stay here while I go and see who it is okay." Grissom said. Sara gave a small nod. "I'll be right back." Gil said planting a kiss on Sara's check as he wandered down the hall to the front door.

"Hey Gil who was…" Sara started coming down the hall in search of her husband she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the package in Grissom's hands addressed to her and Gil.

"Oh no this can't be good, who gave it to you Gil? Gil? Gil! Please answer me who gave you that parcel?" Sara pleaded. Grissom looked up his face had turned pale and he eye's were glazed over.

"No one I… I found it on the doorstep" He replied carefully pulling out the note that was wrapped around a black cassette tape. Quickly he scanned over the note before slowly started reading the note out loud.

'_Dear Mister Gil and Mrs Sara Grissom,_

_It seems as if you can't or don't want to I'm not sure which seem to be able to follow the most simple instructions as I recall telling you __**NOT TO **__show anyone that note or else I would kill little Romeo. Remember. Now I have it on very good authority that you two went over to the Willow's house and showed the whole team the note. Now I have a little present for you to show you that I am serious about what I say and if you continue to disobey me then I'm afraid I have no choice and your son will have to die if you __**EVER**__ pull a stunt like you did last night.'_

"Griss how did… how did they find out?" Sara asked her voice beginning to crack.

"I don't know babe, I mean the only people who would have known that we showed the team the note was the team so unless…" Grissom stopped himself from finishing his sentence has he didn't want to worry Sara any more then he had to.

"Unless, what Gil?" Sara asked in a shaky voice looking up at her husband.

"It's…it's nothing" Grissom hesitated. " Just a feeling that's all, and unless I have something to back it up it can stay as a feeling." Grissom said pulling Sara into a hug.

"Yeah okay" Sara answered quietly " I guess we should see what's on this tape then did the note say anything else?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Grissom answered picking up the note and continuing to read.

_Stupid mistakes cost lives, now you of all people should know that Sara, but obviously I made a mistake you are still just the same arrogant little bitch who only cares about her self and the fact that if she's not happy then no one is allowed to be happy._

_Oh yeah we also know that you left Laura Rose with Cathrine Willows and her daughter Lindsey. But don't worry yourselves too much I mean she's safe. For now. _Grissom finished reading the note and put it down.

"Gil what are we going to do? I mean how did they find out we had shown the team the note?, and How did they find out that we had left Laura behind?" Sara rambled.

"I don't know maybe this will answer all our questions." Grissom said gently leading Sara over to the coach as he put the tape in the machine and pushed play. A fuzzy black and white image of Romeo came onto the screen it showed him fast asleep in his bed when a man climbed through the bedroom window and placing Romeo over his shoulder left the room it then flicked to Gil and Sara at the Willow's house showing the team the note and leaving Laura behind. It then flicked back to Romeo calling out for Sara and then the man coming in and tasering him.

"Noooo… my baby my precious baby." Sara started to cry.

Tears threatening to fall Grissom stopped the video and puled Sara over to him. "hush baby hush it's going to be all right we'll get him back I promise" He said choking back the tears and comforting Sara the best way he could.

Sara continued to sob into Gil's chest her breathing was heavy and laboured after five minutes Sara's sobs had died down and her breathing had slowed back down to normal. Looking down Grissom realised that Sara had fallen asleep but her face didn't look anymore relaxed then it had earlier.

"NO…NO please don't hurt him please he's only a child NOOOO Romeo, Romeo…"Sara shot awake sweat pouring down her face and her breathing heavy.

"Easy girl, it's okay hush." Grissom Said rubbing her hand up and down her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"You want to go for a walk it will help you clear your head and we can decided what we are going to do next."

Slowly Sara nodded her head getting up slowly and grabbing their coats Gil pulled Sara into a hug and Gave her a kiss before they put on their coats and left the apartment hand in hand.


	9. authers note

Chapter nine Authors note

My most sincere apologies for the continual delay in updating this fic but as I live In New Zealand our school year is coming to an end. This means that I have tons of homework and assignments to hand in.

Thank you, to every one who has reviewed my fic I really appreciate it. I will update when I have time as I also have to study for end of year exams.

Netball007.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Breakthrough

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF CBS.

SOMEWHERE IN LAS VEGAS

Romeo slowly awoke his back hurt from having to sleep on the cold hard floor, slowly he wrapped the thin blanket around his shoulders. He had a massive headache, he was also staving but worst of all he was lonely he wanted his parents but they weren't there.

The door to Romeo's left opened and out walked the man who had come in earlier, another man walked in behind him. The second man looked to be carrying a box. Fear danced in Romeo's eyes as he tried to get away from the two men.

"Well, well it looks like someone decided that it was time for him to wake up then." The first man said a sly smile crossing his lips.

"So my little friend how are we feeling today?" The man asked coming closer to Romeo the second man stayed in the shadows. He had put the box down but now had something in his hand, Romeo try as he might couldn't see what it was.

"I…I'm…I'm not your friend I don't even know who ever of you are." Romeo said in a small voice.

"Oh I don't believe that in fact I think you know one of us really well."

"I… I don't I want my mommy and daddy." Romeo said tears flowing freely from his eyes.

This time the second man spoke up. "Don't worry kid you'll get to see your parents soon enough we're just playing a game with your mommy. Now about we play a game of our own ah what ya say sound like fun?"

What type of game?" Romeo asked trying to remember where he had heard the mans voice before.

"Don't worry" the man said moving forward bringing the box with him but staying out of threw light so that Romeo couldn't see his face as he didn't want to be recognised.

The evil looking man who had come in earlier went and got the box and turned tom his partner and said" Yeah put before we can play we'll have to make sure he fit's."

With that they grabbed Romeo and tried stuffing him in the box. " No I don't want to." Ro9meo said fighting for his life he didn't under any circumstances want to be stuffed in a box.

"Please stop your hurting me please stop." The boy cried out, why wouldn't these men stop and just leave him alone. Where was his mommy and daddy were they even looking for him.

Romaine kept fighting punching and kicking. The man who had brought the box in moved forward to help hiis partner when Romeo decided he had had enough and bit down hard on the second mans arm.

"Arrggh, you little brat" the man said smacking Romeo across the head with his police issued 9 mil rendering him unconscious giving the men their chance to stuff Romeo into the box and shut the lid. Carting the box out of the garage and out to the street where they loaded it into the waiting Tahoe.

Several hours later a very groggy Romeo slowly started to stir but he was forced to close his eye's as the light only made his headache worse.

When Romeo could finally open his eyes he saw both men studying the second man Romeo's brain finally clicked on to who it was. But it couldn't be could it?

"Ah I see our little friend has decided to join us in the land of the living now do you want to know why we took you away from your parents?" The first man asked he had a bandage on his arm from where Romeo had bit him. Slowly Realm nodded.

Getting up from his seat the man went over to Romeo and yanked the kid up by his top and dragged him over to the chair and roughly sat him down.

"Your mom made a very bad mistake, a very bad irreversible mistake, now you see we really don't want to hurt a little child honestly we would never ever think about doing it but you see we have to make your mom suffer and the only way we can hurt her is to hurt you. Oh yeah don't worry your parents wont find you here in fact no one will." The man said before the two men left once the men had left Romeo started crying.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Romeo was still missing and every one around the crime lab had noticed a change in the missing boys parents. They both hadn't gotten much sleep and had hardly been eating Sara was slowly shutting the world out preferring to stay in her room. Grissom had also been acting a bit off centre lately and got agitated very quickly.

Neither Sara nor Grissom had shown any of the team the note or videotape that they had received. A week earlier Grissom was watching the tape, Sara who couldn't stand been parted from both of her kids for this long had gone to Cathrines to see Laura Rose, whilst he was watching it something clicked making him sit up straight spilling his coke all over him.

The team had a new case a woman's body was found bruised and battered in the dessert.

Walking through the lab Grissom walked into the trace lab where Cathrine and Warwick were busy going over the evidence.

"Cath Warwick what have we got?"

Warwick answered "Not much I'm afraid whoever dumped this lady was careful, we're running a tyre track that doesn't match any of the samples we collected hopefully it will help us track down who owns the vehicle and we can find out who this lady is and why the person killed her and then threw her away like a piece of trash.

"Hey Gil?" Cathrine said nervously not really sure she wanted to ask what was on here mind but knowing that she had to.

Grissom spun around to face his second in command "What?' he asked.

I was… um I was just wondering if you guy's have had any new information about Romeo" Cathrine asked nervously not sure how Grissom would react to the question.

Grissom snapped "What makes you think… mind your own business Cathrine this has nothing to do with you.

"Alright, alright I was just asking."

Well don't alright just leave it alone it has nothing to do with you." Grissom said storming out of hew lab.

Turning to Warwick who had remand quite throughout the whole exchange she asked.

"What's his problem I was only trying to help?"

"Yeah I know." Warwick said walking over to Cathrine and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Cath do you remember when those men took Lindsey and how you refused medical attention even through you had a head wound?"

"Yeah I was more worried about my daughter then I was about myself." She replied turning and facing Warwick she narrowed her eye's "Just what are you getting at?"

Sighing Warwick replied., " I'm getting at the fact that we all know that both Sara and Grissom are very independent and worried sick about their kids, and if that weren't enough they both have each other to worry about especially as Sara's starting to shut everyone out. They'll ask for help Cath we just have to give them time." Warwick said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah you're right."

"Of course I'm right I'm always right." Warwick said with a grin only to get an elbow in the ribs a Cathrine pulled out of the hug.

"Whatever don't get cocky my boy." She couldn't help but smile at the pained expression on his face. " I just wish there was something we could do to help."

"Yeah don't worry Cath I think everyone fells the same way. They'll tell us what's new when their ready we just have to give them the space they asked for is all.

Yeah maybe your right oh I don't you dare say it." Cathrine said turning back to the computer as it beeped to let them know it had found a match.

"Well it seems we are looking for a 2005 Ford Falcon."

"Oh great there has to be like a million of those in the state on Nevada alone."

"Oh stop whining Warwick you're a grown man I know how about we see if Nick will run it for us?"

Cathrine walked into the breakroom where she found Nick downing a soda with a half eaten Turkey and lettuce on rue bread.

"Yo Nicky" Cathrine said as she walked into the breakroom. .

"Hey Cath what's up?" Nick asked looking up as she walked over to where he was sitting.

"What you up to nick my boy?"

"Nothing just finished a case, why?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Um I … we were wondering if you wouldn't mind doing us a favour."

'And who is we exactly?"

"Warwick and I."

"Ah I see and what would this favour involve may I ask?"

"Running down owners of 2005 Ford Falcons and seeing if any of them are in the system."

Yeah sure do you mind if I finish my lunch first?" Nick asked indicating to the sandwich on the table in front of them.

"No not at all thanks Nick I owe you"

"Don't worry Cath I wont forget " Nick said as Cathrine left the breakroom and went back in search of her boy friend.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Hey Yo Cath," Nick said running down the hall to the blonde CSI. "We got a match to a man by the name of John Kire in the system assault got out three weeks ago."

"Di…Did you just say John Kire?" Asked a small voice behind them turning around their eyes feel on the fragile frame of Sara.

"Sara what are you…How long have you been there?" Nick asked.

"Long enough now please tell me did you just say John Kire?"

"Yeah I did why do you know him?"

"Um I'll explain later, I've got to find Grissom. Cath can you gather the team and meet in the layout room in half an hour?" Sara asked slowly she started walking up the hall in search of her husband without waiting for Cathrine's answer.

"Yeah sure." Cathrine said to her team mates back turning back to nick she said " Alright I'll go and get Greg and Brass if you don't mind going and getting Warwick and Sophia."

Half an hour later the team was seated around the large table in the layout room, pictures of the teams current case on Grissoms order lay in a folder out of Sara's sight."

Cathrine was the first person to speak up." Alright we've got a case to solve so can I ask how exactly do you know this man john Kire when none of us had heard of him till today."

"The reason I know him." Sara said looking down at her hands. "Is because he's my brother."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

A/N SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN UPDATING I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH BIRTHDAYS AND CHRISTMAS THAT I HAVN'T HAD TIME.

"What" Cathrine said in shock turning to face Sara who lowered her gaze studying the floor.

"You have a brother but I thought that you were an only child." Cathrine said

"Yeah so did I that was until I was eleven."

FLASHBACK

An eleven year old Sara Sidle sat on her bed at her foster parents house going through a big black photo album that had belonged to her mom and dad when she came across a photo that she had never seen before. The photo was of her mom and dad before she came along and in the photo with them was a little boy that Sara had never seen before. Picking up the album Sara went in search of her foster mom Claire finding her in the kitchen with the kids Sara now called her brothers and sisters she went up to Claire and showed her the photo.

"Hey Sara, what you got there?" Claire asked smiling down at the little girl.

" I… I found this photo of my mom and dad and there was a little boy with him and I don't know who he is."

"Well I don't know Sara baby I was told that you were an only child."

"I am so please tell me who the boy in the photo is." Sara whined tears starting to form in the child's eyes. Why was life so hard for her?

"Honestly baby I don't know who that boy is." Claire said trying to comfort her, but Sara just pushed her away hatred now flashed in the little girls eyes.

"Liar you do know who she is. Why can't you just tell me who it is."

END OF FLASHBACK

The team had moved into the break room and Sara sat on the couch with her head in her hands Grissom sat down next to his wife with a comforting arm around her shoulder. No one noticed when someone slipped quietly out of the room.

When Sara had regained control she looked around the faces of her team mates to see their reactions to what she had just told them. The team all had looks of concern on their faces they knew this was hard on her . Felling Grissom squeeze her hand gave her the courage to continue telling the team the story.

"Claire and her husband James could never tell me who the boy in the photo was I never believed them I didn't want to I kept fighting with them that I ended up having to go back to the orphanage, I was just too much trouble according to them." Sara said sneering as she remembered what Claire had said about her to the man that ran the orphanage.

"Then how did you find out about your brother if none of your foster parents even knew that you had a brother?" Nick asked

"Yeah, I mean surely your foster parents would have known ." Warwick put in.

Sara sighed _'where to begin' _she thought to her self .

"The truth is my brother had been taken to that orphanage years earlier after the first time my dad started drinking and beating my mom so the government took him away as they feared for his safety.

Mister Peters the man who use to run the orphanage told me about him."

FLASHBACK

"Miss Sidle can I see you in my office for a minute please?"

" Um sure Mister Peters," Sara said walking into the mans office trying to figure out what she had possibly done wrong.

"Is everything all right sir, I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Sara asked timidly.

" I don't know Sara why don't you tell me" The man said smiling at the eleven year old Sara sitting in front of him.

"I…I don't know what you mean." Sara said starting to get worried about what this meeting was all about.

"Well Sara it seems as if you have got quite a temper I hear and I also hear that you decided to take your temper out on Claire and James Richards even after they had so kindly taken you into their home and agreed to raise you like their own child, and then two weeks in with them you decided to challenge their authority." Mister Peters said staring directly at the eleven year old, with a smile to tell her that she wasn't in trouble he just wanted to find out what had happened. But he knew that if Sara's stubborn side kicked in he wouldn't be able to get anything out of her.

"I wasn't challenging their authority and who said I wanted to be a part a family." Sara said her stubborn side starting to kick in.

"I only fought with them because they continually lied to me." Sara replied tears starting to well up in the child's eyes.

" Oh and what did they lie to you about?"

" This" Sara said placing the photo of the little boy with her parents on the desk so that Mister Peters could see it.

END OF FLASHBACK

" He told me that the boy in the photo was my brother and that he was ten years older then what I was. John was taken from my parents when he was seven years old, because my dad was addicted to alcohol and heroin and got really abusive the state was worried about his safety so they took him away from my parents. When I came along my dad had stopped drinking and doing heroin and mom and dad had opened up a bed and breakfast so the state thought it would be safe for me to stay with my parents." Sara said shaking her head at the memory of that day.

The team sat in silence letting what Sara had just told them sink in.

Nick was the first one to speak.

" So did you ever meet your brother?"

" Yeah, he… he blamed me for ev…everything that happened to…to my parents. He…he said th…that it was all my fault that my mom killed my dad and that my mom was in jail." This was the last straw burying her head in grissoms shoulder Sara cried. The pain of loosing her parents and know her son was to much for her to bear.

Grissom sat there rubbing his wife's back and muttering words to her ion an effort to comfort her, he hated seeing her like this and wished that he could take all her pain away.

" Hey Sara babe why don't we go and get some fresh air okay." Gil said

" Yeah." Sara said slowly getting up but not releasing her hold on Grissom.

Carefully Gil picked Sara up and took her out to the carefully he placed her in the passenger seat and went to go and get into the drivers seat when he felt something hold him back. Looking down at his wife he gave her a reassuring smile, before loosening his grip and walking around the car to get in. When Gil got in the car he noticed that Sara had curled up into a ball and was looking at the floor, slowly Grissom reached out and stroked his wife's check and gently placing his fingers under Sara's chin raised her head. Sara kept her eyes from meeting her husbands.

"Sara look at me." Grissom said not letting her head fall back down.

'Sara" Grissom said this time with more authority in his voice slowly Sara lifted her head to meet her husbands gaze, her hazel brown eyes were clouded over with unshed tears.

"Sara I know this has been hard on you it's been hard on me as well, I just wish I could take away all your pain but I can't. But I can promise you one thing I wont let anything happen to you , Romeo or Laura Rose as long as I live." Grissom said knowing that at the moment Sara really needed him and no matter how much he was hurting his wife needed him.

' _How did I get a man like this.'_ Sara thought to herself looking in Grissoms eyes she could see all the pain that this whole ordeal was creating and yet her husband was staying strong for her.

'_If this isn't love then I don't know what is.'_ Sara thought to herself as she gave Gil a kiss.

"Thanks Gil I can honestly say I don't know what I would do without you." Sara mumbled.

"Hey babe as long as you live I will always be with you and never leave you, now I think it's home time I need to make3 some very important phone calls." Grissom said doing up Sara's seat belt.

' _If I'm right and he's helping Sara's brother by telling him what we have found and being doing in order to find Romeo then he want have a career in my crime lab or any crime lab in America ever again.'_ Grissom thought has he drove back home.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

A/N SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN UPDATING I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH BIRTHDAYS AND CHRISTMAS THAT I HAVN'T HAD TIME.

"What" Cathrine said in shock turning to face Sara who lowered her gaze studying the floor.

"You have a brother but I thought that you were an only child." Cathrine said

"Yeah so did I that was until I was eleven."

FLASHBACK

An eleven year old Sara Sidle sat on her bed at her foster parents house going through a big black photo album that had belonged to her mom and dad when she came across a photo that she had never seen before. The photo was of her mom and dad before she came along and in the photo with them was a little boy that Sara had never seen before. Picking up the album Sara went in search of her foster mom Claire finding her in the kitchen with the kids Sara now called her brothers and sisters she went up to Claire and showed her the photo.

"Hey Sara, what you got there?" Claire asked smiling down at the little girl.

" I… I found this photo of my mom and dad and there was a little boy with him and I don't know who he is."

"Well I don't know Sara baby I was told that you were an only child."

"I am so please tell me who the boy in the photo is." Sara whined tears starting to form in the child's eyes. Why was life so hard for her?

"Honestly baby I don't know who that boy is." Claire said trying to comfort her, but Sara just pushed her away hatred now flashed in the little girls eyes.

"Liar you do know who she is. Why can't you just tell me who it is."

END OF FLASHBACK

The team had moved into the break room and Sara sat on the couch with her head in her hands Grissom sat down next to his wife with a comforting arm around her shoulder. No one noticed when someone slipped quietly out of the room.

When Sara had regained control she looked around the faces of her team mates to see their reactions to what she had just told them. The team all had looks of concern on their faces they knew this was hard on her . Felling Grissom squeeze her hand gave her the courage to continue telling the team the story.

"Claire and her husband James could never tell me who the boy in the photo was I never believed them I didn't want to I kept fighting with them that I ended up having to go back to the orphanage, I was just too much trouble according to them." Sara said sneering as she remembered what Claire had said about her to the man that ran the orphanage.

"Then how did you find out about your brother if none of your foster parents even knew that you had a brother?" Nick asked

"Yeah, I mean surely your foster parents would have known ." Warwick put in.

Sara sighed _'where to begin' _she thought to her self .

"The truth is my brother had been taken to that orphanage years earlier after the first time my dad started drinking and beating my mom so the government took him away as they feared for his safety.

Mister Peters the man who use to run the orphanage told me about him."

FLASHBACK

"Miss Sidle can I see you in my office for a minute please?"

" Um sure Mister Peters," Sara said walking into the mans office trying to figure out what she had possibly done wrong.

"Is everything all right sir, I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Sara asked timidly.

" I don't know Sara why don't you tell me" The man said smiling at the eleven year old Sara sitting in front of him.

"I…I don't know what you mean." Sara said starting to get worried about what this meeting was all about.

"Well Sara it seems as if you have got quite a temper I hear and I also hear that you decided to take your temper out on Claire and James Richards even after they had so kindly taken you into their home and agreed to raise you like their own child, and then two weeks in with them you decided to challenge their authority." Mister Peters said staring directly at the eleven year old, with a smile to tell her that she wasn't in trouble he just wanted to find out what had happened. But he knew that if Sara's stubborn side kicked in he wouldn't be able to get anything out of her.

"I wasn't challenging their authority and who said I wanted to be a part a family." Sara said her stubborn side starting to kick in.

"I only fought with them because they continually lied to me." Sara replied tears starting to well up in the child's eyes.

" Oh and what did they lie to you about?"

" This" Sara said placing the photo of the little boy with her parents on the desk so that Mister Peters could see it.

END OF FLASHBACK

" He told me that the boy in the photo was my brother and that he was ten years older then what I was. John was taken from my parents when he was seven years old, because my dad was addicted to alcohol and heroin and got really abusive the state was worried about his safety so they took him away from my parents. When I came along my dad had stopped drinking and doing heroin and mom and dad had opened up a bed and breakfast so the state thought it would be safe for me to stay with my parents." Sara said shaking her head at the memory of that day.

The team sat in silence letting what Sara had just told them sink in.

Nick was the first one to speak.

" So did you ever meet your brother?"

" Yeah, he… he blamed me for ev…everything that happened to…to my parents. He…he said th…that it was all my fault that my mom killed my dad and that my mom was in jail." This was the last straw burying her head in grissoms shoulder Sara cried. The pain of loosing her parents and know her son was to much for her to bear.

Grissom sat there rubbing his wife's back and muttering words to her ion an effort to comfort her, he hated seeing her like this and wished that he could take all her pain away.

" Hey Sara babe why don't we go and get some fresh air okay." Gil said

" Yeah." Sara said slowly getting up but not releasing her hold on Grissom.

Carefully Gil picked Sara up and took her out to the carefully he placed her in the passenger seat and went to go and get into the drivers seat when he felt something hold him back. Looking down at his wife he gave her a reassuring smile, before loosening his grip and walking around the car to get in. When Gil got in the car he noticed that Sara had curled up into a ball and was looking at the floor, slowly Grissom reached out and stroked his wife's check and gently placing his fingers under Sara's chin raised her head. Sara kept her eyes from meeting her husbands.

"Sara look at me." Grissom said not letting her head fall back down.

'Sara" Grissom said this time with more authority in his voice slowly Sara lifted her head to meet her husbands gaze, her hazel brown eyes were clouded over with unshed tears.

"Sara I know this has been hard on you it's been hard on me as well, I just wish I could take away all your pain but I can't. But I can promise you one thing I wont let anything happen to you , Romeo or Laura Rose as long as I live." Grissom said knowing that at the moment Sara really needed him and no matter how much he was hurting his wife needed him.

' _How did I get a man like this.'_ Sara thought to herself looking in Grissoms eyes she could see all the pain that this whole ordeal was creating and yet her husband was staying strong for her.

'_If this isn't love then I don't know what is.'_ Sara thought to herself as she gave Gil a kiss.

"Thanks Gil I can honestly say I don't know what I would do without you." Sara mumbled.

"Hey babe as long as you live I will always be with you and never leave you, now I think it's home time I need to make3 some very important phone calls." Grissom said doing up Sara's seat belt.

' _If I'm right and he's helping Sara's brother by telling him what we have found and being doing in order to find Romeo then he want have a career in my crime lab or any crime lab in America ever again.'_ Grissom thought has he drove back home.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CBS. ONLY MY OC'S BELONG TO ME.

At the Hilton Cafe 

John Kire walked into the restaurant connected to the casino and sat in a both in the back corner, five minutes later John was on his second glass of water when Greg Sanders walked in. Sliding into the seat opposite John Greg ordered a coffee.

" Hey Greg my boy, how's everything at the lab going?" John asked by way of greeting. Greg took a sip of coffee before answering.

" All right no ones linked you to Romeo's kidnapping yet , although your names was mentioned earlier today. That's why I called you to give you a heads up."

Thought lines crossed the man's forehead. Looking Greg in the eye's John knew that the young man was being honest with him but why had he's name been mentioned? And then it hit him there was only one well maybe two other people in the whole of the Las Vegas crime lab that would know about him. " Now don't tell me Greg that my darling baby sister Sara is behind all this just because she can't stand her family so she has to try and ruin it. I wouldn't be surprised if Romeo ran away I mean who could stand living with her?"

" I don't know. Your name came up during a murder investigation and it wasn't by Sara that bitch is too upset about her precious Romeo. Believe me she wouldn't even reliease if world war three started or ended for that matter." Greg said.

Letting out a small chuckle John couldn't hide the delight in the fact that Sara was hurting from his face. " Well it serves her right. If she wasn't such a bitch that my parents had to kill them selves just to get away from her, then we wouldn't of had to kidnap her son in the first place."

" Yeah I know what you mean. She thinks that she's the most important person in the world. I don't know why we had to waste a whole day in the dessert looking for her I mean come on we get dozens of callout's a day. I mean just cause she's the bosses girlfriend doesn't mean she should get special treatment, we should have just left her there to die."

"Yeah you're right you guys should have just left her. But you know as well as I do her darling knight in shinning armor Gilbert Grissom would never let that happen in a million years. I have a question what does he see in her any way?"

Shaking his head Greg tried to think of an answer, but he couldn't. Looking at his watch Greg relieased that if he didn't get back to the lab soon people would start asking questions and he had been so careful so far and that was no reason for him to let down his guard. Draining the rest of his coffee Greg looked at John and said. " I don't know, I really don't know. But I've got to get back to the lab before people start to ask questions." After paying for his coffee Greg said good bye to John and left the Hilton Cafe.

Five minutes after Greg left John decided to leave. Neither man noticed the woman who sat in a booth listening to their entire conversation and taking notes so that she would have all the facts when she rang Gil Grissom with the news.

AT THE CRIME LAB 

Gil Grissom walked into the lab and headed for his office. The plan was to call Jade Benson and see if she had any news for him, if not he would see what the team was up to before heading back home. He had only got half way to his office when he ran into Cathrine.

" Hey Gil how's Sara?" Cahtrine asked concern for the younger woman etched into her voice.

Sighing Grissom looked up at Cathrine and his right hand man. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment but he knew he wasn't going any where unless he answered her question.

" She's scared Cath real scared, that she's going to lose everyone she loves. I just feel so helpless. She's hurting Cath, and I don't know what to do." Grissom shock his head. Hoping to clear the look on Sara's face when he left the house out.

Giving her supervisor a small smile, Cathrine knew how both parent's were feeling.

" Yeah, I've got the whole team going over the evidence to see if we can't possibly find a connection to Sara's brother."

Returning Cathrine's small smile Grissom said. " Thanks Cath I owe you."

Thinking of all the time's he had saved her job. She knew he owed her nothing. So she told him so.

" No you don't Gil, we're team mates you don't owe me anything. It's what team mates do Gil we stick together no matter what."

Sighing Gil thought of Sara sitting at home.

" Yeah well I think that Sara needs her..." Before he could finish what he was going to say his cellphone started ringing. Looking at the caller id he saw that it was Detective Benson. " Excuse me a minute." Grissom said opening his phone.

" Grissom... You're sure?... Yeah that's him... Was he with anyone?... Your sure. Okay thanks Jade." Looking at the troubled look on her boss's face Cathrine's curiosity got the best of her. " Hey Gil, what was that all about. What's going on?" Gil looked at Cathrine having completely forgetting that she was still standing there. Knowing that he would have to tell the whole team what was going on.

" Nothing." He said simply. Cathrine raised an eyebrow as she asked. " Are you sure?"

Sighing Grissom decided that it was now or never. " Just go get Nick, Warwick, Jim and Sophia and meet me in the meeting room. Oh and Cathrine."

" Yeah Gil?"

" Don't tell Eckile what's going on, and get the team now." Grissom said walking off. Hearing the noise in the reception area Warwick Brown walked up and stood beside Cathrine as Gil walked up to his office.

Looking at the older women Warwick asked. " Hey what was all that about?" Cathrine looked up at Warwick as she said. " I don't know but something's wrong with Grissom. But he wont tell me what. He just asked me to go find you, Nick, Jim and Sophia and to gather you all in the layout room." Cathrine shock her head as she looked at her supervisors office door. Trying to figure out what was wrong with her boss.

Following Cathrines line of sight Warwick knew that they weren't going to get him to open up to them. " So." He said to get Cathrines attention. When she looked his way he continued. " Why don't I go and track down Nick, whilst you find Jim and Sophia. I'm pretty sure I saw them head down to P.D about half an hour ago, and I don't recall seeing either of them come back."

Giving Warwick a quick smile she said. " Thanks Warwick I'll see you in the meeting room." With that the two CSI's went their separate ways in search of their colleagues.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Gil Grissom walked into the meeting room. Looking around he saw that the whole team was there. All eye's fell on their supervisor as a hush fell over the room.

" All right, as everyone's here we can begin." He said. Nick looked around and turned back to his boss when he realized that one of the team members was missing. So he decided to speak up. " Hey I want to get back to work as much as the next person, but I have just one little question." All eye's fell on Nick. "where's Greg?"

Looking around and realizing that Nick was right Greg wasn't in the room. " I don't know. I haven't seen him in ages, I was just about to give him and Warwick a task. But when I turned to talk to him I realized that he wasn't there."

Grissom stood there listening to what his team. Gathering the strength he knew he would need to tell the team about Greg. He cleared his throat to get the teams attention. When this didn't work Grissom said.

" Well if we all turn or eye's and attention this way. You all might find out where Greg is and why I called you all here."

Hearing the sarcasm in their bosses voice the Las Vegas graveyard CSI's looked at the front of the room where their boss stood. When he was sure he had everyone's attention he continued.

" All right as you all know isn't here. Know there is a reason for that is that he is working with Sara's brother in the kidnapping of Romeo."

The team looked around shocked at what Gil had just told them. Greg helping the kidnapper. Why on earth would he do that. One of their own that they had known for years.

" What! You can't be serious. Helping HIM!!" said Warwick. The first member of the team to find his voice.

Not at all surprised by the team's reaction or Warwick's outburst. Grissom looked straight at Warwick as he said.

" I can and I am. I have had an officer following him. Because I had evidence that he was helping the men who took my son. I just got a call from Detective Jade Benson..." At this he looked towards Cathrine. " And she told me that Greg had just meet up at the Hilton cafe. With a man that matched the photo I gave her of Sara's brother. She also mentioned that Romeo's name had come up during there conversation."

The team remained silent just absorbing the new information regarding their co-workers and boss's son. Finally after about five minutes Sophia spoke up.

" Oh my god, poor Sara does she know yet?"

Grissom shock his head. " No and none of you are to tell her." Grissom said giving the team a look that meant you disobey me and you'll be sorry. Then he continued. "She's hurting badly and if I tell her this I'm about what it will do to her."

Jim gave his friend an understanding look as he said. " So you want us to find out information quickly and quietly?"

Giving his friend a brief smile. Looking around at his subordinates and seeing the determination flash through their eye's Grissom knew he had the best team anyone could ask for.

"Exactly. I promised Sara I would talk to her later, so I'm going to go back home and bring her back here. Everyone is to keep working on their current task. Cathrine I want you to find some connection between John and Greg. Check phone records, bank statements anything. Now everyone remember if you see Greg not a word to him that we know he's involved. Alright" There were nods all round. " All right let's get to work." With that the group dispersed and went back to work. And Grissom headed home to bring Sara back to the lab.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CBS. ONLY MY OC'S BELONG TO ME.**

**A/N I apologize for any mistakes spelling or otherwise.**

Greg walked into the crime lab. He was thinking about his recent conversation with John. With his mind else where Greg didn't see Cathrine until he walked into her knocking the case files she was carrying to the ground.

" Uh sorry Cath I didn't see you." He said helping her pick up the files. Looking at Greg Cathrine gave the young CSI a small smile. Before saying. " I noticed . Where have you been anyway? I've been looking for you everywhere." She knew where he had been and she also knew that he wouldn't tell her where he had really been.

Greg paled a little when he heard that Cathrine had been looking for him. " Sorry Cathrine. I um had an errand to run. I should have told you... Um why did you want me?"

Cathrine saw Greg pail and start to get nervous. Controlling the chuckle in her throat and hiding the smile that was trying to make it's way on to her lips. Cathrine looked at Greg as she answered his question.

" I wanted you to help Warwick with the evidence from this mornings case please. I think he's in the trace lab."

Giving a sigh Greg wished that he didn't have to keep coming back to work. " Yeah sure thing Cath I'll get right on it." He said walking up the halls to the trace lab.

When she was sure Greg was out of ear shot Cathrine hit speed dial and waited until the person at the other end picked up.

" Hey Gil it's Cathrine here. Guess what?... No, Greg just got back to the crime lab...yeah... he's gone to find Warwick... alright see you soon." With that Cathrine hung up and went back to work.

AT THE TRACE LAB 

" Hey Warwick" Greg greeted as he walked into the trace lab. " Hey Greg." Warwick said looking up to see the younger man putting on latex gloves. " You needn't bother Greg my boy I've just about finished."

" Alright fine I was just trying to help like Cathrine asked me too."

Cathrine chose this moment to enter the trace lab. " Hey boy's how's it going?" She asked by way of greeting. Knowing full well that Warwick wouldn't have let Greg touch anything.

Warwick was the one to answer the senior officer.

"Great, I've just got to run this soil sample and then I'm all done." He said throwing her a look that said not really but I don't want this bastard touching anything.

Smiling at the look on Warwick's face she said. " Great. Good work, once you've finished that can you both meet us in Grissom's office for a couple of minutes please?" Giving warwick a look that said about him.

" Yeah sure." They said together. Cathrine left to gather the rest of the team. Warwick went and gave the soil sample to Hodge's to run and went down to Grissom's office with Greg in tow.

TEN MINUTE'S LATER 

Walking into her husbands office Sara saw the team sitting around quietly talking amongst themselves. When they heard the door open the team looked up to see who had walked in. Grissom walked over to his wife and giving her a hug and a kiss lead her over to his chair where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. After making sure Sara was comfortable on his lap Grissom finally spoke.

" Alright now that everyone's here this meeting can begin. Now most of you know why I've called this meeting. In fact the only two people who don't know why I called this meeting are Sara and Greg. You see I called this meeting so that we might get some answers. So Greg why don't you start, by enlightening us on how you know Sara's brother." Grissom said turning to face Greg who was sitting on a plastic folding chair in the corner of the room.

Lifting her head from it's resting place on Gil's shoulder. Sara looked over at Greg in shock and asked in a low voice.

" You know my brother?"

Greg looked visibly nerves as he tried to think of what to say. He couldn't openly admit that he knew John or that he was involved in Romeo's kidnapping. Jim cleared his throat getting rather impatient at the man that had helped cause both Sara and Gil. But especially Sara so much grief over the past few weeks.

Greg knowing that the team were waiting for an answer finally said. "I've seen him a few times. But I have hardly spoken to him I swear."

Letting out a slight chuckle and shaking her head Cathrine looked over to where Greg sat and looked him dead in the eye when she said.

" Would you like to re answer that question. You see Greg everyone here is very good at their job. Now you see we pulled both John Kire's and your phone records, and do you know what we found? We found that you and John have been calling each other over the past two months. Oh and your last call lasted a hour. Oh and don't worry we got a warrant. So this will all hold up in court."

Once Cathrine had finished speaking Greg was going to say something when Grissom put up a hand to silence him. Grissom then picked up the accusation thread.

" And I have had a detective following you, because I had some evidence that lead me to believe that you were helping him. You see the reason this meeting was called, was because I got a phone call from this detective telling me that you were in a meeting with John and that my son's name was mentioned."

Hearing this Sara felt her anger rising and when Grissom mentioned the fact that their son's name came up she exploded. "What you... My son could be dead no thanks to you." Tears streamed down her face and Grissom pulled her close in an effort to both calm her down and comfort her.

Greg saw the effect that this was having on Sara and he almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Instead he told her the truth. Knowing that unless he gave the team an explanation as to his involvement. " He's not dead. Sara trust me."

The minute Greg told her to trust him, she exploded.

"Why the hell would or should I trust you. You worthless piece of trash. This is all your fault. I can't believe I use to be friends with you. You're just a nobody."

The team listened to Sara's outburst and none of them felt the least bit sorry for Greg. But knowing that everyone wanted and needed answers Sophia decide to take Sara out of the room until the team had finished questioning Greg.

" Hey Sara why don't we go and get a cup of coffee. Whilst Gil and the team handle Greg okay?"

Knowing that she could trust Gil, Sara slowly nodded her head. Giving Grissom a kiss, Sara got off of her husband's lap, and went with Sophia down to the breakroom.

Now his wife had left the room Grissom, let his anger show. " Alright now that my wife has left Greg. I want the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth or god help you. So Greg how do you know Sara's brother?"

Greg sighed. He knew the game was up. " I...well um... we." He staggered.

" Just hurry up all ready man. We want to be able to give Sara some answers some time this century." Nick snapped. Getting really impatient with Greg.

" Alright, alright one of my friend's got themselves into trouble a couple of months back and I went to visit. John was in the same cell block as my friend. He heard that I worked at the crime lab.

FLASHBACK

John sat in his cell listening to the man across the way talking to himself. Suddenly his ears pricked up. Did the guy just say he had a friend that worked in the Las Vegas crime lab. During activity time outside, John approached the man.

" Hey did I hear you say that you have a friend that works in the crime lab?"

"Yeah why?"

" I was just wondering, what's his name?"

" Greg Sanders"

" Hi my name is John Kire. I heard you worked at the crime lab."

" Yeah I do."

" Do you know a woman by the name of Sara Sidle?"

" Yeah I work with her. Only her name is Sara Grissom as she's married and has a son. She's also pregnant with another child. Why is she a friend of yours?"

END OF FLASHBACK

Grissom who had just managed to get his temper in check felt is rise.

" What the hell, you told him that Sara and I were married. That we had a child, and that Sara was pregnant with Laura Rose. Who the hell do you think you are? Wait you know what don't answer that. I know exactly who you are. You are a pathetic little shrimp, who thinks that they are so clever. Just tell me this Greg. What made you want to help this bastard?"

Greg squirmed. He had really respected Gil especially after the man took his side when he wanted to leave the lab for field work. " Well you see he offered me $25,000 to help him teach Sara a lesson."

The team looked at Greg in disgust.

" What you took money from a felon. What lesson if you don't mind me asking did he want to teach Sara?" Warwick said.

" Well you see John told me Sara was his sister. He also told me that it was because of her fault that her mom killed her dad. And also that her mom killed herself." So I kind of told him that if he wanted to ret back at Sara the easiest way was to kidnap her son."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CBS. ONLY MY OC'S BELONG TO ME.**

The team looked over at Greg. Not wanting to believe a word of what he had just said. Nick Stokes was the first person to find their voice.

" So let me get this straight, you took the word of a felon over two of our cities most highly decorated law enforcement personal. Oh and not to mention helped him kidnap their son."

Greg looked at Nick and shrugged. He was also looking a bit bored.

" Yeah basically." Was all that he said.

Captain Jim brass leaned in. So that he was right in Greg's face. In a low harsh voice Jim Brass said.

" All right Greg two more questions. And think really, really carefully before answering any of them. Where is Romeo, and who took him?"

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOUSE OF AIZEN TASMAN**

" Hey John We got a problem." Aizen Tasman yelled up the stairs. Soon he saw his friend come out of a locked room.

"Yeah what kind of trouble?" John asked.

" The police are on their way with a search warrant. So if you don't want that kid found I suggest you get him up to the attic. I'll keep the cops at bay."

" Yeah I'll get right on it." John said walking back up the stairs and into the room he had just come from. Soon the voice of Romeo Grissom could be heard. As the young boy protested and fought as John dragged him up another flight of stairs. When in the attic John produced a knife. Showing it to the scared little four year old. " Now you make a single sound and I'll kill your mother. Got it?"

Romeo nodded too scared to talk. Tears ran down his face.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

The Las Vegas team arrived at the house and with Captain Brass, in the lead walked up to the front door.

" Aizen Tasman Las Vegas Police. Open up." Jim said after hammering on the door. A couple of minutes later, a Caucasian male with black hair and blue eye's standing a giant 6' 4". Appeared at the door.

" What the hell do you lot want?" He asked. Taking a long pull on the bottle he had in his hand. Jim shock his head. He still couldn't believe some of the people he meet on the job.

" Well we believe that you are hiding something really important. And a judge has agreed with us, you see they issued us with this nice bit of paper to search your house." Brass said handing the man the search warrant. " Now if you would please step outside with this officer. Is there anyone here?"

" Nah it's just me." Aizen answered stepping out of the house to let the group of CSI's enter. Knowing full well that John had hidden the little brat and the team wouldn't be able to find him.

The team stood in a circle. In the lounge, waiting for Grissom to hand out their assignments.

" All right team let's divide and conquer. Okay so as Sara and I aren't allowed to help you all look, here's what's going to happen. Everyone will be connected via headsets and the minute you find something report back. Okay Nick and Warwick you two have the top floor, Cathrine and Sophia you two will be searching this floor. All right everyone clear on what they have to do?"

There were nods all round as the team set of to get on with their assigned tasks. Sara and Gil went and sat in the car as the team worked. Sara looked over at her husband and saw the bags under his eye's. No matter how much he tried to hide it these last two weeks had really taken it's toll on him. About twenty minute's in Warwick's voice came through the headset.

" Hey Griss we've found blood up here and also several hairs the same length and color as Romeo's."

" All right thanks Warwick. Anyone found anything else?" He asked. Sara looked at him in interest.

Cathrine was next to report in that they hadn't found anything and that they had searched the entire house. Grissom and Sara got out of the car and went and joined the team inside. Grissom looked at the hair and blood that Nick and Warwick had found.

The team was just about to leave the house when Sara stopped dead in her tracks. She put her arm out to stop the rest of the group.

" Sara baby what is it?" Grissom asked as he walked up to his wife. Sara just stood there her head slightly to the side.

" Grissom did you hear that?" She asked still listening.

" Hear what?"

" It was Romeo." The team looked at Sara shocked no one else had heard anything maybe Sara thought she had heard her son because she wanted it to be true.

" Hey Sara." Warwick said putting a hand on her shoulder. " Are you sure it was Romeo?" Sara turned around to face him with tears in her eye's

" Yeah I'm sure Warwick I would recognise me son's cry anywhere."

All of a sudden the team heard a high pitch wail. Gil's head shot up. There was only one person he knew that could let out a squeal that loud.

" Romeo." Gil yelled at the top of his voice.

Soon the reply from his son could be heard. It was soft but clear.

" Daddy help me please."

" Romeo baby where are you?" Sara asked looking all around. As the team started to fan out.

"Mommy I'm in the attic. Mommy I'm scared."

" It's all right Romeo. We're coming." Grissom said as he Sara and Jim ran up the stairs two at a time. Getting there they busted down the door and ran into the room. Romeo was in the middle of the room shivering. Seeing this Sara forgot about protocol forgot about everything as she ran towards her son. She made it half way when out of the a figure stepped out of the shadows and blocked her path. Sara looked up into the eye's of none other then John Kire.

A small sly grin crossed his mouth as he said. " Well, Well, Well look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't my darling baby sister.

" Sara was pissed at this guy and she did nothing to disguise how she felt about him when she said. " John Kire you SOB."

" Oh what no pleasantries" John said faking to be hurt by what she had just said.

" You don't deserve pleasantries. Now give me my son."

" Hm let me think about that. How about no?"

" It wasn't a question John give him to me."

" Make me." John said walking around behind Romeo and pulling out the knife. Sara's eye's widened, slowly she pulled her service pistol from it's holster.

John pulled the knife back and was about to lunge it into Romeo's neck. When a sharp pain jabbed him in the chest three times. Looking over to his sister he saw her with gun aimed at his head. She had sot him. Killed by his on blood what a way to go.

After checking her brothers pulse and seeing he was dead Sara scooped her son into her arms.

"Mommy I was so scared.":

" I know, so was I baby so was I."

" Hey why don't we go get Laura Rose and head home." Gil said Walking over to his wife and son.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

" Daddy." Romeo squealed as he jumped into his fathers arms putting his work jacket in the closet Gil gave his son a kiss.

" Hey buddy." Gil said picking up his son's toy tractor that the kid had disposed of when he saw his dad's car. Seeing his tractor in his Dad's hand Romeo asked " Can you come play with me please."

Setting his son down and knowing what his son wanted to play. Grissom smiled as he answered the young boy's question with. " Yeah I'll just go and get changed before disappearing up stairs. Five minutes later Gil came back down carrying to water pistols.

" All right let's go." He said as he handed one to his son and they both disappeared out the back door.

Ten minutes later Sara walked in carrying Laura Rose. When she didn't see Romeo in the lounge she called him twice but he never answered. She was just starting to panic when she heard. " Daddy's in trouble, daddy's in trouble." Followed by squeals of laughter. Walking to the back door Sara saw her husband and son chasing each other round with water pistol's. Slowly opening the back door she slipped out and grabbed the hose. Then she turned the water onto her two boy's and couldn't help but laugh at the look on either face. As she joined in the water fight Sara smiled. She had her family back. Life was good.

**The end.**

**A/N Well that's the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. This was my first ever fic. Also thankyou for all your reviews.**


End file.
